Monstruos
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Y al final Killúa tuvo que aceptar que las cosas ya no eran como antes, tuvo que aceptar que él ya no era quien podía ayudar y comprender a Gon verdaderamente, y también tuvo que aceptar que el monstruo siempre había estado latente. Advertencia: escenas de violencia y tortura. ¡Especial fic de Halloween!


**Disclaimer: Hunter X es propiedad del grandioso Toshihiro Togashi.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia tiene escenas de violencia y tortura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monstruos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aura eléctrica lo rodeaba; ojos fríos, oscuros, calculadores e iracundos, solo se posaban sobre una única criatura, un ser que había desatado, una vez más, un infierno atestado de llamas de la más mórbida locura sobre la mente. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que mejor le salía pese a que había elegido una vida exenta de sangre. Ahora no dudaría ni un segundo: dejaría que sus instintos lo guiaran y le arrancaría cada extremidad al individuo frente a él sin la menor piedad.

—Prepárate —anunció con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Los nubarrones nocturnos dieron paso a la imponente luna escarlata. La luminaria carmesí se derramaba sobre el campo de batalla. Los árboles que interferían entre ellos fueron arrasados en menos de un parpadeo por el abrumador poder eléctrico.

El monstruo que miraba extasiado al individuo plateado trazó una línea torcida y aviesa sobre su faz.

Era algo inesperado.

Pero deseado.

Los rayos brillantes refulgían con la furia silenciosa que albergaba el quebrado espíritu del asesino. ¿Qué más podría perder ya? El daño ya estaba hecho, y no tenía reparo. _Matarlo_ , extirpar el mal desde las raíces, aunque ya no hubiera remedio para lo que había hecho al menos aliviaría los corrosivos sentimientos del momento. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ese mal se reduciría un poco, tal vez con la muerte del monstruo _la mente corrompida_ podría volver a algún tipo de estado de sanidad.

Solo tal vez...

Sí, la verdad era que debió haberlo aniquilado hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

Y sucedió: tan rápido, tan inhumanamente rápido...

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de aquello, algo perturbadoramente increíble había tomado lugar en la estremecedora escena. Hubo un sonido sordo que le quitó el aliento al asesino del rayo, a la vez que ampliaba los ojos con absoluta y dolida incredulidad.

Y el rojo se derramó: caliente y abundante.

Y el monstruo miró al recién llegado, observó el resultado de la alucinante acción ejecutada, con una fascinación trastornada.

—G-Gon... —susurró el caído.

Y finalmente, el aura plateada se extinguió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué te ofreciste como voluntario para venir aquí? —preguntó Cheadle.

—No me quedó otra opción —suspiró Leorio con pesadez—. Nadie más lo iba a hacer...

—Pero simplemente no tenías que hacerlo. A nadie le importan estos criminales.

—Siguen siendo personas —declaró, esta vez con seriedad.

—La mayoría de ellos solo finge para conseguir una oportunidad de escapar.

—Eso no significa que no enfermen. Sé que cuando no hay médicos disponibles, lo cual ocurre casi siempre, algunos de los prisioneros contraen enfermedades que si no son tratadas a tiempo se vuelven mortales y los conduce a la muerte.

—Hay muy pocos médicos que aceptan venir aquí. Esta es la prisión de máxima seguridad con los criminales más peligrosos del mundo. Muchos médicos y enfermeras fueron asesinados en el pasado.

—Sí, ya veo que tienen muy poco personal —manifestó restándole importancia a lo que Cheadle le decía.

—¿Me estás escuchado? —alzó la voz, severa.

—Soy un cazador, ¿lo recuerdas? No me dejaría matar fácilmente —sonrió con presunción—, pero gracias por la preocupación, Cheadle.

Ella parpadeó algo desconcertada por aquellas últimas palabras.

Suspiró resignada.

—Haz lo que quieras —concluyó para luego girar sobre sus talones e irse. La cazadora de tres estrellas ahora se alejaba de él dándole la espalda y esbozando una sonrisa que jamás se permitiría mostrarle a Leorio.

Él se dirigió a la enfermería donde había un pequeño escritorio y, luego de sentarse, sacó de su maletín un gran libro de psiquiatría. La mente era un tema que le apasionaba, y era la especialización que seguiría luego de que obtener su título de médico. Era algo muy reciente, en realidad. De alguna manera, esa pasión había surgido con todo lo que había pasado en el viaje hacia el Continente Oscuro, lugar de donde apenas pudo salir con vida. Había descubierto cosas increíbles y visto cosas extraordinarias, cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos, tanto así que a lo último casi perdió las esperanzas de seguir con vida. Sin embargo, Cheadle y sus amigos lo habían ayudado mucho. La verdad era que sin ellos Leorio no habría podido lograr nada.

—Doctor Leorio...

El aludido desenterró su rostro del libro y vio a la única enfermera que había en todo ese lúgubre lugar. Era una joven que no podía pasar de los veinte o tal vez los veintiún años de edad. Lucía bastante nerviosa y preocupada. Él se preguntó cómo una muchacha así pudo haber terminado en un lugar como tal.

—Ah, lo lamento, estaba muy enfrascado en mi lectura. Discúlpame si no te presté atención antes. Por cierto, aún soy estudiante de medicina —Rió divertido.

—Ah... Bueno, en realidad, ya lo sabía, pero usted se ofreció a estar aquí y es quien los va a atender si algo ocurre así que...

¿A qué venía tanta formalidad? Él ni siquiera podía ser mayor que ella, pero siempre era la misma historia. Lamentablemente su físico le hacía creer a las personas que él parecía un señor.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó con una sonrisa que esperaba pudiera tranquilizar a la fémina.

—Hay un prisionero que se siente mal y pide venir a la enfermería.

Leorio se tensó de repente. ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a ese lugar. ¡Y en su primer día! Realmente las noticias corrían muy rápido.

—Dime una cosa, ¿hace cuánto trabajas aquí? —preguntó Leorio.

—¿Eh? Pues... —Trató de hacer memoria—. Casi un año, creo.

—¿Y a cuántos has atendido?

—Ninguno.

Leorio quedó estupefacto.

—¡¿Ninguno?!

La enfermera se sobresaltó ante la exclamación del cazador, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado en ella y trató de calmarse para no seguir alterándola.

—Lo lamento, es solo que es bastante extraño que entre tantos prisioneros nadie haya necesitado atención médica.

—Pues no es eso...

Él la miró desconcertado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó.

—Nunca me permitieron atender a los enfermos.

Ahora él estaba más confundido que nunca.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Lo que pasa es que como estos son prisioneros muy peligrosos, a menos que sea realmente grave, yo no puedo atenderlos sola. Además, en todo este tiempo he estado yo sola. Lo único que he podido hacer es recomendar algunos medicamentos y esas cosas. Los guardias eran quienes se los pasaban a los prisioneros a través de las celdas. Y muchas veces todo resultaba un engaño. Ellos esperaban que tener la oportunidad de escapar mientras alguien los atendía. La verdad es que ya ha habido muchos médicos y enfermeros asesinados a causa de que ellos fingían sentirse mal, por eso el director de la prisión ordenó que se los atendiera solo si era estrictamente necesario.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El temor era demasiado grande al extremo de que esas personas fueran tratadas como la peor escoria, pero ¿acaso no lo eran? Tal vez, pero aun así seguían siendo personas, y si necesitaban un servicio tan básico como ser atendidos por alguna por un profesional, Leorio jamás se los negaría, después de todo para eso había elegido convertirse en médico. No quería que nadie muriera si él podía evitarlo. No como pasó muchos años atrás con su amigo.

—Entiendo, y dime ¿qué opinas?

—¿E-Eh?

Lo miró confundida.

—¿Crees que está fingiendo?

—Honestamente, no —declaró ella con seguridad.

—¿No?

—Este prisionero está tosiendo sangre y está muy pálido. Apenas puede moverse y lleva muchos días así. Ha pedido un doctor desde hace una semana —explicó.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desafortunadamente no había podido localizarlo en mucho tiempo, por eso había ido a la Asociación de Cazadores para pedir información de Leorio. Y lo logró. Cheadle lo había atendido porque sabía que él era un amigo muy preciado del futuro médico, entonces ella le dijo que Leorio estaría en la prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en lo profundo de uno de los bosques más peligrosos del mundo.

Y ahí estaba.

El lugar era toda una fortaleza de acero, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que lucía bastante antigua y algo descuidada. Había un aire bastante denso y macabro rodeándolo, y el viento empezó a soplar suavemente, pero de una manera escalofriante y silenciosa.

Muy extraño.

Él se tensó sin saber exactamente por qué. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Definitivamente uno no querría pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar así, pero él sabía que, tratándose de vidas, Leorio no dudaría en ir hasta el mismísimo infierno para ayudar. Aun así, ¿cómo una prisión de máxima seguridad no tenía guardias por ningún lado?

Una luz roja que proveía desde la puerta de metal que tenía en frente pareció escanearlo.

Él se sorprendió sobremanera.

—Gon Freecs —dijo la mecánica voz—, está autorizado a entrar.

Y la puerta de abrió haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Lo peor fue que tardó varios segundos en abrirse acompañado de aquel ruido mortal. Y el viento pareció soplar con más fuerza. ¿Era él o de repente hacía mucho frío? No. Era algo más. No podía negarlo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

¿Y ahora qué?

Entró al lugar sin más y comenzó a caminar a paso silencioso y con cautela. Había un hedor horrible. ¿Acaso no se ocupaban de limpiar las instalaciones? Bueno, tal vez no era algo tan extraño, pues había oído que muy pocas personas se animaban a poner un pie en ese lugar, ni siquiera los cazadores. Eso sí era decir mucho.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos por varios minutos. Sí que era un lugar inmenso, pero aún ningún rastro de que hubiera una persona. Ni siquiera algún prisionero. Lo único que había eran puertas oxidadas, pero pese al aspecto que tenían, cuando Gon trató de abrirlas, aun con su increíble fuerza, le fue imposible hacerlo. Afiló sus sentidos y trató de escuchar algo. Lo único que llegaba a él era más de aquel nauseabundo olor, y escuchaba algunos balbuceos extraños.

Y algo más...

Corrió a toda prisa y el olor a sangre penetró sus fosas nasales. Tan solo segundos atrás no había habido rastro de tal cosa, ahora se hacía casi insoportable. Solo significaba una cosa...

Un grito desgarrador impregnado del más puro terror se escuchó. Más olor a sangre se desató. Gon se tensaba cada vez más. Ahora podía ver los cuerpos desmembrados a medida que él corría por los pasillos, acercándose más al origen del mal. Más gritos de horror, súplicas de piedad, sollozos, lágrimas. Eso era lo que escuchaba, era como una secuencia de horribles sonidos que acribillaban sus sentidos de una forma totalmente espeluznante. Seguía avanzando. Más velocidad en sus piernas. Su rapidez ahora parecía no hacer ningún avance en aquellas macabras instalaciones. Era como una pesadilla. En un momento ya no solo era el hedor y los gritos de horror, su visión también se vio corrompida: trozos de carne esparcidos por el suelo; sangre salpicada por las paredes; charcos rodeando los cadáveres; órganos expuestos al rojo vivo; expresiones de pánico en los fornidos cuerpos sin vida. Todo se había teñido de un rojo oscuro y macabro.

—¡Leorio!

Y se detuvo en seco.

—G-Gon... —susurró con voz débil.

Los ojos de Gon se quedaron fijos en la sangre que salía del estómago de su amigo. Era demasiada. Leorio parecía que apenas podía mantenerse consciente por la gran pérdida de sangre, pero no era lo único. Había alguien detrás de él que lo sostenía con un brazo y con el otro...

—Déjalo ir —demandó, esta vez con la mirada fija y firme sobre el criminal que sostenía a su amigo.

El fornido hombre de espesa barba escudriño al niño unos segundos. Enseguida se dio cuenta que era fuerte. Su experiencia le dijo que no podría confiarse.

—Tal vez lo haga —finalmente habló.

Era peligroso. Muy peligroso. No solo parecía tener una fuerza brutal, sino que también parecía ser bastante astuto. ¿Debería intentar algo?

—Si usas nen le corto el cuello.

Y lo haría. No había duda de eso. El cuchillo pegado al cuello de Leorio ya había empezado a penetrar la carne, no de manera letal, pero había dos hilos de sangre que caían sobre la piel de la víctima.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillos y torcidos.

—Sé que me crees —volvió a hablar—. Ya he probado lo que soy capaz de hacer, ¿no?

Una gota de sudor rodó por una mejilla de Gon.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo quiero ser libre —declaró con una calma escalofriante—. Déjame ir y nadie saldrá herido.

—G-Gon... —balbuceó Leorio con los ojos desorbitados. El criminal tuvo que usar más fuerza para sostenerlo dado que él estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Gon se dio cuenta de la situación de su amigo. Si nadie lo atendía pronto moriría.

—¿Me lo prometes?

El hombre parpadeó por primera vez desconcertado. Este niño realmente era alguien demasiado extraño, e ingenuo.

Y le caía bien.

—Por supuesto —afirmó él.

Y el camino hacia la salida se convirtió en un largo trayecto infernal. A medio camino Gon le había pedido al criminal que se apresuraran porque Leorio moriría pronto si no recibía atención médica. Sin embargo, el hombre no le había hecho caso y siguió al paso que él quiso.

—Ahora debes soltarlo —demandó Gon.

El criminal pareció no escucharlo. Se sentía maravillado de estar afuera de aquella caja de metal luego de tantos años. Cuánto había añorado su libertad. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en el exterior con el viento frío golpeando su rostro y moviendo su greñudo y grasiento cabello. Cerró los ojos por un momento y escuchó los distintos sonidos que le brindaba la naturaleza. Tantos años perdidos. Y todo por culpa de Isaac Netero, el único cazador que fue capaz de vencerlo y encerrarlo en aquel putrefacto lugar.

Nunca más.

—¡Oye! —exclamó.

Y el hombre finalmente miró al joven cazador.

Y pareció que un destello de nostalgia impregnó sus ojos.

Gon se vio desconcertado ante eso, pero luego vino a él otra sensación que lo absorbió completamente. Otra vez aquel escalofrío recorrió su espalda de repente cuando la expresión del criminal cambió radicalmente por una oscuridad súbita y sobrecogedora. Fue cuando un miedo álgido y crudo golpeó sin piedad la boca del estómago de Gon, y en menos de un segundo aquella irracional sensación cobró sentido cuando escuchó unos gargajeos provenientes de su amigo, un sonido que se produjo acompañado de una hórrida visión sanguinolenta. Y el mundo pareció caer en un ralentí abominable. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para reacciones. Lo execrable se apoderó de Gon: tan abrumado quedó, que lo atestó un terrible y enfermizo estupor, apoderándose de todo su ser.

El cuchillo había trazado su inmisericorde filo sobre la carne de su amigo. Los ojos del ahora caído estaban abiertos de par a par, empapados de la más cruenta desesperación. Toda aquella película de pesadilla tomó lugar en menos de un segundo, pero aquello fue una eternidad para los dos sujetos que padecían la tragedia.

—Le... o... rio...

Otra vez aquella sensación de frío.

Otra vez aquella sensación de vacío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo había planeado de esa forma, después de todo gracias a ese médico cazador él había podido ser libre otra vez. Tampoco le hubiera gustado terminar con la vida de aquella enfermera que se había ocupado de él, aunque sea detrás de la repulsiva caja de metal en la que lo habían tenido por más de cuarenta años, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que iba a hacer lo que sea para recuperar su añorada libertad. Y ese había sido el momento indicado. La enfermedad que tenía era verdadera.

Cáncer.

Eso es lo que aquel médico le había dicho. Era un cáncer de estómago bastante avanzado. Por lo tanto, incurable. Y cuando él se lo diagnosticó el criminal pudo ver en aquel sujeto el sentimiento más sincero de compasión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien lo miraba sin temor ni repudio. Ese médico le mostró humanidad, algo que el criminal había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.

—La verdadera calidez humana es tan escasa...

Iba a morir. Eso era seguro. Pero no lo iba a hacer en aquella sombría y fría prisión.

—Lo que hice fue necesario —se dijo a sí mismo con pesar.

Aquel joven cazador era peligroso, algo en él hizo que el veterano se pusiera en alerta máxima. Cortarle el cuello al médico era algo que tuvo que hacer para distraer al cazador. Si su cuerpo hubiera estado saludable no habría representado ningún problema enfrentar a quien sea, después de todo el único realmente capaz de detenerlo ya estaba muerto. Solo quería vivir lo que le quedaba de vida cobijado por la dulce libertad. Ni siquiera le importaba morir de hambre en aquel bosque.

Caminó hacia ningún lugar en específico. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado el mundo en las últimas cuatro décadas? Quería descubrirlo con sus propios ojos. Siguió caminando. Un paso, uno más, y otro... El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. El estómago le dolía. No tenía energías.

—Tal vez fui demasiado optimista al creer que llegaría a algún lugar... —susurró.

Y se desplomó sobre las raíces de un árbol.

Y se dio cuenta.

—Parece que esto será lo más lejos que llegaré —confirmó, a la vez que unos pasos serenos y estremecedores se detenían cerca de él.

Era la pesadilla más horripilante que cobraba vida.

Frente a él.

Miró el cielo con los ojos anhelantes y afligidos.

 _Una eternidad para un momento de libertad._

Y sus ojos parecieron reflejar las luces del crepúsculo.

—Es hermoso... —musitó.

¡No!

¡Aún no!

Y se levantó.

Y se enfrentó al color rútilo furibundo que reverberaban en los ojos de aquel joven cazador. Tiempo atrás el criminal se dijo que haría lo que sea para escapar de aquella prisión. Ahora se decía que lucharía por mantener aquella libertad hasta la última gota de tiempo que le quedara.

Gon estaba rodeado por un aura ignominiosa y bestial. Era simplemente sobrenatural. El hombre pensó que aún en su mejor estado físico ese cazador hubiera sido una gran dificultad para él, incluso pensó que tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera enfrentado. Probablemente hasta miedo hubiera tenido. Pero qué extraño. Pese a que la ira silenciosa de aquel monstruo energúmeno era completamente inexorable, ya nada podía asustarlo.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice —declaró el criminal con firmeza—. ¿Pero sabes? Usaré todo lo que me queda para defender lo único que tengo.

Gon parecía en un estado de trance abrasador, demoníaco. Una vez más su espíritu había caído en aquel estado en donde era absorbido por la furia y la culpa. Otra vez había perdido a alguien importante para él.

Y exprimiendo hasta la más mínima porción de energía que tenía, el criminal engrandeció sus músculos e hizo uso de una velocidad inhumana y logró propinarle a Gon un golpe que lo hizo arrastrarse muy lejos. Tal fue la fuerza ejercida en aquel puñetazo, que cuando el cuerpo de Gon impactó se llevó consigo varios árboles que habían permanecido fuertes y macizos durante cientos de años. Una vez que el arrastre se detuvo, Gon se dio cuenta que la parte más afectada de su cuerpo había sido su cabeza. La prueba era que se había hecho un corte bastante considerable del cual emergió sangre que se derramó por su frente siguiendo su camino cual pequeña catarata, pasando por el ojo derecho y la mejilla derecha de Gon. Sin embargo, y por increíble y descabellado que pareciera, él se levantó y corrió hacia el criminal directamente para golpearlo.

El resultado fue una masacre.

Le había roto una gran cantidad de huesos. El criminal escupió sangre de los órganos que sangraban internamente. Estaba casi inconsciente. Tal vez ese era el destino que merecía por haber cometido tantos pecados en el pasado. Y, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada. Finalmente se había encontrado con el verdugo que ahora lo tomaba del cuello con un solo brazo haciendo que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre él. Sus ojos débiles y moribundos estaban puestos sobre los encolerizados ojos del cazador. ¿Era humano? Ahora se lo preguntaba. La sangre y los rubicundos ojos le daban un aspecto grotesco y abyecto, totalmente fuera de este mundo.

Un instante después su cabeza rodó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El asunto parecía casi de vida o muerte. Se preguntó qué podía ser tan urgente como para insistir tanto en realizar un encuentro. Al principio cuando su registrador de llamadas anunció el nombre de Kurapika los ojos de Killúa se abrieron con desmesura. Recordaba claramente que era Leorio o Gon quienes tenían que mover cielo y tierra para localizarlo. No obstante, pese a que era el propio kuruta quien había querido hablar con él, Killúa simplemente lo ignoró, pues su principal preocupación era Alluka y nadie más. Así lo había decidido años atrás y nada más le importaba. Bueno, casi. Luego de los constantes llamados de Kurapika, Killúa se sintió inquieto. Él no querría localizarlo simplemente para sentarse a charlar, entonces, cuando decidió contestar el celular, el de ojos escarlatas simplemente le dio una dirección y una fecha. Realmente tanto misterio lo estaba hartando.

Encima que Kurapika le había dicho que fuera puntual era él quien se daba el lujo de hacerlo esperar.

—¿Si es tan importante por qué me hace venir a un bar cualquiera? —dijo el cazador de quince años para sí mismo. Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de completo aburrimiento.

—Este bar es propiedad de los Nostrade —declaró el recién llegado.

Kurapika era bueno. Killúa tenía que admitirlo. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era increíblemente bueno, y eso que estaban en un lugar público. ¿Cómo sería en batalla? Si no fuera porque era él, a cualquiera le hubiera sorprendido la repentina presencia del cazador de listas negras. Había salido de la nada. Casi indetectable.

No para un asesino como él.

Kurapika se sentó al lado de Killúa con expresión seria. Algo bastante normal, en realidad. En los últimos años había cambiado demasiado, se había vuelto más cerebral, más cuidadoso, más frío y más serio. Sin embargo, si bien aquel estado de circunspección era algo natural en el kuruta, esta vez había algo que a Killúa lo inquietaba.

—O sea que tú controlas todo lo que pasa aquí, ¿verdad?

—Así es —se limitó a decir.

Era extraño para Killúa sentirse incómodo con algo, y por supuesto él era experto en ocultar las emociones que jamás le mostraría a alguien, pero aquel silencio realmente lo ponía algo nervioso.

—¿Cuándo llegarán Gon y Leorio?

Gon...

Y aquella pregunta, inopinadamente, pareció tensar a Kurapika.

—Ese es el problema —repuso el rubio.

Killúa alzó una ceja. Deshizo el agarre de sus manos detrás de la nuca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo interrogó.

Un largo silencio.

—Yo se los explicaré —resolvió una tercera voz.

Y _él_ finalmente había llegado al punto de encuentro.

Ambos cazadores se sorprendieron de verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Al parecer lo suficiente como para que su apariencia cambiara bastante. Se veía cansado, algo apagado, habían bolsas debajo de sus ojos, tenía la barba más crecida de lo que acostumbraba y se veía algo desalineado.

—Por fin llegaste —dijo Killúa con los ojos entrecerrados.

El varón tomó una silla de al lado y se sentó.

—Muy bien, Leorio, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —inquirió Kurapika.

—Aún falta Gon —espetó Killúa.

Aquella pausa inquietante otra vez.

—No vendrá —finalmente soltó el más alto.

Killúa lo miró con desconcierto. Kurapika parecía saberlo con antelación.

—Aún no tengo nada —anunció Kurapika, eran palabras dirigidas a Leorio.

Hubo un estruendo de súbito.

Dos puños sobre una abollada mesa.

Killúa estaba molesto.

Leorio y Kurapika sabían que debían explicarle todo a al menor de los tres.

—Gon está desaparecido —finalmente reveló Leorio.

Y algo en Killúa pareció oprimirle las entrañas. Los ojos se le abrieron de par a par. Leorio supo que debía continuar con la explicación.

—Hace un año, mientras estaba de servicio en la prisión de máxima seguridad para los cazadores criminales más peligrosos del mundo, fui atacado cuando atendía a un paciente: un hombre al que le diagnostiqué cáncer de estómago, casi inmediatamente después de eso él atacó a los guardias con sus propias manos y los mató con facilidad. Luego tomó un cuchillo y mató a la enfermera que me asistía. Después me tomó de rehén cuando se dio cuenta que la presencia de un cazador poderoso había entrado al lugar —Hizo una pausa. No pudo evitar mostrarse afectado ante el recuerdo—. Una vez afuera de la fortaleza recibí dos cortes profundos: uno en el estómago y el otro en el cuello —Otra pausa—. Gon estaba ahí. Entró en shock. Cuando me desperté estaba siendo atendido por varios médicos alrededor de mí.

Killúa simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Un corte en el cuello y otro en el estómago... ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? —inquirió Killúa.

—Fueron cortes quirúrgicos. El criminal que me atacó sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

—¿Quieres decir que su intención no era matarte?

—La ayuda vino muy rápido, alguien había pedido ayuda. Estoy seguro de que él lo sabía.

—¿Qué hay de Gon? —Killúa se apresuró a preguntar.

Leorio no dijo nada. Solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con pesar.

—Luego de aquello no lo he vuelto a ver. Por más que intenté localizarlo y buscarlo no lo logré, por eso es que decidí recurrir a ustedes. Tú fuiste el que más tardó en responder —dijo refiriéndose a Killúa—. Kurapika y yo hemos movido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo sin resultados. Lo último que supe de él fue...

Leorio dejó las palabras en el aire.

Killúa se estaba exasperando.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Gon mató al criminal que escapó —soltó al fin.

No. Eso era imposible. No Gon.

Pero...

—Kaito... —susurró Killúa sin poder evitarlo.

Los tres permanecieron callados en una calma desasosegada.

—Así es —confirmó Leorio—. Es lo mismo que aquella vez...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentado sobre la hojarasca invernal: espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol. Pierna derecha flexionada hacia arriba. Brazo derecho apoyado sobre la rodilla derecha. Pierna izquierda flexionada hacia el costado. Talón pegado con talón. Brazo izquierdo en movimiento.

El aburrimiento era algo bastante frecuente en él y contra lo cual batallaba día a día. Buscaba nuevos estímulos que lo llenaran y que lo entretuvieran lo suficiente como para divertirse.

Poseía una sonrisa ladina. Sus ojos dorados tenían aquel brillo avieso y socarrón que lo caracterizaba, dirigidos hacia un único punto. De la mano izquierda hacía trucos con las cartas, moviéndolos con presteza y agilidad, haciéndolos aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.

Y con una velocidad imposible, el mago lazó una carta hacia quien estaba a pocos metros de él. Sin embargo, éste no tuvo ningún problema en atraparla con dos dedos entre los cuales ahora yacía la carta del joker. Ni siquiera necesitó prestar demasiada atención. Había sido un acto de reflejo, un acto naturalizado, automático.

 _Él_ miró el elemento con aquellos ojos en los que alguna vez desbordaron de brío y efusividad, y en su lugar, fueron reemplazado por una inmutabilidad afligida y apagada.

Al ver que él había logrado atrapar la carta casi sin pestañear, el mago sonrió aún más. Era increíble cómo algo que parecía tan nimio lograba ponerlo de buen humor, lograba entretenerlo al extremo de que la sangre le bullera. Sí. Era extraño. A él, que hacía falta muy poco para que algo le hiciera perder el interés, él que era increíblemente propenso al aburrimiento.

No con aquel muchacho.

Y por fin habían llegado.

—Se habían tardado... —declaró relamiéndose los labios.

Se puso de pie y dejó que varias cartas aparecieran frente a él, flotando. En realidad, aquellos cazadores que le habían estado siguiendo el rastro —un rastro que él había dejado a propósito— no eran la gran cosa, pero serviría para entretenerse un rato, para calmar un poco la sed de sangre.

 _Ya podía saborearlo._

Caminó elegantemente hacia ellos sin cesar su sonrisa sempiterna. Los dorados ojos refulgieron con éxtasis cuando en unos pocos movimientos lanzó unos naipes con la maestría que lo caracterizaba.

Mató al primero decapitándolo: un chorro de espectacular carmín fluyó a borbotones. Mató al segundo provocándole un corte limpio y certero en el estómago, luego metió una mano y sacó un par de entrañas cuantiosas y carnosas. La expresión del psicópata fue mutando a medida que los segundos pasaban. Era el horror encarnado, era el monstruo con un sadismo ilimitado. Tenía los globos oculares perturbadoramente enormes, como queriéndose salir de sus cuencas. Su sonrisa era enorme, grotesca, con varios hilos de baba chorreando de su boca. Aquel ser de pesadilla era lo más enfermizo que alguien pudiera haber visto. Verlo cortar y desgarrar con tal nivel de deleite hizo que la mente de uno de los que aún estaban vivos se quebrara completamente. Era desquiciante, ese personaje trastornado tenía sus extravagantes prendas completamente empapadas en sangre. Incluso había salpicado en su rostro haciendo resaltar el refulgente color dorado de sus ojos.

Y solo quedaban dos cazadores.

Pero la mente de uno de ellos no lo soportó. Su alma se llenó del más inconmensurable y profundo pavor. Tembló con el más intenso terror. Sabía que cuando terminara de cortar y masacrar a sus compañeros vendría él.

No. No. No. ¡NO!

Y atravesó su propio corazón.

Otro baño de sangre se produjo.

Pero no fue Hisoka quien lo condujo.

—Que decepción... —dijo el mago.

Suicidio.

Solo quedaba uno.

El suelo se había teñido de rojo y pedazos de carne. El psicópata pensó en usar su Goma Bungee para retener al último cazador vivo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre de gran musculatura estaba tan asustado que el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado. No podía más que pensar en los cuerpos mutilados y los órganos regados.

Dibujó una sonrisa socarrona y aviesa. ¿Qué hacer con él? Ya había saciado su sed de sangre por el momento. ¿Tal vez debería ser un poco amable? Sí. ¿Por qué no? Él ya se había divertido lo suficiente.

Debía dejarle algo a su compañero.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el adolescente.

Gon estaba temblando.

—Oh... ¿Intentas resistirte?

El otro permaneció en silencio. Cuánto puede cambiar una persona. Pero, aun así, para Hisoka él seguía siendo completamente fascinante. Aquel cazador frente a sus ojos estaba mutando, y él quería saber cuál sería su última transformación. Quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar. Cuál serían sus límites.

Gon miró la sangre y los cuerpos destazados con ansiedad. La piel se le erizó. Su corazón comenzó a crepitar. La sangre comenzó a bullir. Tenía sed, sentía una profunda y macabra necesidad de estar donde Hisoka estaba.

—No... —balbuceó.

—¿Por qué ir en contra de tu naturaleza? —lo cuestionó con aquella sonrisa trastornada y llena de cizaña.

Al ver que Gon seguía resistiéndose a sus impulsos, Hisoka decidió ayudarlo.

 _Otra vez._

Se acercó a él y extendió un brazo con una carta ensangrentada.

—Hazlo —lo instó—. Sé que quieres hacerlo más que nada en este momento. Ir en contra de la sed es completamente ilógico. Una vez que aparece lo único que queda es saciarla.

Gon tragó saliva. Los labios le temblaron. Miró con maníaca fijeza el rojo intenso de la sangre impregnado en el naipe y se le hizo agua la boca. El olor del escarlata se apoderaba de sus sentidos, nublaba su mente y lo arrastraba hacia un remolino de necesidad frenética, incontenible.

Era inevitable.

Y otra vez sintió que algo lo poseyó. Tuvo lapsos de tiempo en los cuales su consciencia iba y venía. Probablemente eran segundos. En el primer lapso en el que despertó se vio con la carta de Hisoka en la mano. En el segundo lapso se halló frente al pavoroso cazador.

Y en el tercero...

Alivio.

Satisfacción.

Placer.

Los demás lapsos fueron simplemente irrefrenables. Su vista se tornó de color carmesí. Sus oídos de llenaron de una interminable sinfonía de gritos agónicos y ruegos espeluznantes. Pero contrario a lo que debió haber sentido, contrario a aquel sentimiento de profunda empatía y piedad que antes lo caracterizaba, se sintió pleno, vivo. Y a medida que cortaba el cuerpo con aquella carta atestada del nen de Hisoka, más absorbido se sentía por aquel dulce éxtasis. Era simplemente exquisito: la sangre, la melodía de tortura, el trazo de la ineluctable y efervescente muerte. Gon entró en un estado de frenesí inexorable. Pronto, solo quedaron pedazos pequeños de aquel ser que antes había sido un ser humano.

—¡GON!

Y se detuvo en seco.

El corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

La respiración agitada.

Pareció despertar de un trance enfermizo.

Otra vez lo mismo.

Aquella voz —aquella conocida voz— provenía de atrás suyo. Dio la vuelta lentamente y lo vio. Sintió que un deja vu golpeaba su mente.

—Killúa... —susurró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentado en una banqueta. Quieto. Solo. Perturbadoramente calmado. Estaba esperando. ¿Esperando qué? Algo. Lo que fuere. En realidad, no lo sabía bien. Solo esperaba a que algo ocurriese. Esperaba que le dieran alguna respuesta. Tranquilamente podía haberse marchado en cualquier momento. De hecho, muchas veces sintió la increíble necesidad de irse para encontrarse con quien había estado antes. Pero permanecía en ese lugar, en aquel lugar donde el blanco era infinito y demencial, donde todo olía a enfermedad.

Sin embargo, se dejó influenciar por los vestigios de aquella esencia de antaño. Sí. Esa que se desvanecía cada vez más: tan débil, tan endeble. Pero era lo correcto. O al menos era lo que algo dentro de él le dictaba.

 _Aún hay solución, sálvate_ , fue lo que un susurro dijo en su interior. Era un atisbo de pureza herida, un intento desesperado por resguardarse de tanta morbosidad.

—¿Cómo estas, Gon? —habló el médico con una sonrisa inevitablemente compungida.

Leorio trataba de ocultar los sentimientos lacerantes que se habían despertado en su interior cuando supo que su amigo había asesinado por él. Todo había comenzado en ese momento: el infierno, la desesperación, la culpa.

No hubo respuesta.

Hacía casi dos meses que Gon estaba con ellos. Los cuatro otra vez. Algo que Leorio deseó muchas veces —no de esa forma—. No obstante, el menor apenas había dicho una que otra palabra en ese periodo. Ni con él ni con Kurapika ni siquiera con Killúa que habían compartido tantas cosas se atrevió a hablar. Y allí estaban: tratando de luchar contra aquello que los separaba, pero parecía casi invencible.

 _Hisoka._

—Tienes que alejarte de él, Gon.

¿Qué era esa pregunta? Ese mago estaba lejos. Probablemente. Es decir, él no estaba allí. No estaba cerca. Pero en realidad Leorio sabía que eso podría no durar mucho. Solo un impulso de verdadero deseo podría cambiar ese hecho. Leorio sabía que Gon se estaba controlando. Pese a ese semblante perdido y distante, su amigo sentía en intensidad, ardía en necesidad. Estar cerca de Hisoka Morow era algo que sus células le pedían a gritos.

Pero había esperanza.

Aun con todo aquello Gon seguía allí. Él sabía que había algo malo en su interior. Y quería curarlo. Una pequeña parte de Gon quería recuperar su sanidad. Por eso él no se había negado a hacerse varias pruebas y a contestar todas las preguntas que los médicos de diferentes campos en la medicina le habían hecho. Sí. Leorio se había encargado de que así fuera, había usado todas sus influencias para que un grupo de médicos especialistas lo atendieran. Y pese a que Leorio no podía involucrarse mucho por la relación que tenía con Gon, sí seguía los estudios de cerca y los supervisaba.

Al final su amigo no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tampoco se había movido ni quitado la mirada opaca sobre el inmaculado suelo blanco del hospital. Leorio le dijo que pronto regresaría cuando Kurapika y Killúa llegaron. A los tres les dolía verlo en ese estado tan aletargado y ausente, pero en Killúa aquello era mucho más evidente. Le era insoportable el hecho de que Gon ni siquiera lo mirara. Ni un atisbo de comunicación en esos dos meses, ni un atibo de comunicación desde que se había alejado de él años atrás por cuidar a Alluka. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debió de haberlo dejado solo, no debió de alejarse de él. Ahora la culpa también lo quemaba por dentro.

—Vámonos —instó Leorio.

Y los tres se alejaron de Gon.

Y llegaron a una oficina.

Leorio encendió un cigarrillo. Últimamente se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de aquel humo venenoso. Recordaba que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Solía decir que era una vergüenza que un médico fumara, pero ahora se le había vuelto una terrible necesidad. Era una adicción que había comenzado poco después de que despertara en el hospital luego de haber sido atacado por el criminal que le había cortado el cuello y el estómago. Sus niveles de estrés habían colapsado cuando se enteró de la muerte del antiguo cirujano y que había sido asesinado por el propio Gon. Y casi enloqueció cuando comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente.

—Folie á deux —reveló el mayor de los tres. Luego dio una gran bocanada de humo.

Kurapika y Killúa lo miraron confundidos.

—Trastorno psicótico compartido —aclaró.

—¿Y eso qué diablos es? —preguntó el menor de los tres.

Kurapika todavía permanecía en silencio.

—No es un diagnóstico oficial todavía, es más bien algo que solo yo le he diagnosticado a Gon, pero estoy muy al pendiente de los estudios que le hacen y hablo constantemente con los médicos que lo atienden, y estoy seguro de que muy pronto ellos llegarán a la misma conclusión.

—No has respondido —Killúa comenzaba a impacientarse.

Kurapika más o menos tenía una idea de lo que Leorio decía, pues en algún momento había leído algo sobre el tema.

—Gon sufre de una perturbación y excitación mental. Tiene delirios y pierde la noción del tiempo. Pero lo más importante... —Hizo una pausa tensa. Dio otra bocanada de aire—, hay una retroalimentación...

—¿Retroalimentación? —Killúa alzó una ceja.

—El trastorno psicótico compartido es una locura de a dos. El tiempo en que estuvo con Hisoka él alimentó esta locura, y luego ambos la hicieron evolucionar.

Killúa y Kurapika no podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo es que Gon había llegado a ese estado? No, tenía que ser un error. Gon no era una persona influenciable ni débil. Tenía que haber algo más. Debía haber otra explicación.

—¡No digas estupideces! —exclamó Killúa—. ¡Gon no es así! ¡Él jamás se dejaría inducir por ese demente! —dijo refiriéndose a Hisoka.

El mayor dio otra bocanada.

—No es solo eso, Killúa. Hay una complejidad muy delicada detrás de esa psicosis.

—Explícate, Leorio —Esta vez fue el Kuruta quien exigió respuestas.

—Es... —Comenzó a hablar— un conjunto de cosas... Es...

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Se le hizo varias pruebas: una tomografía por emisión de positrones para ver cómo es su actividad neuronal, un escáner de resonancia magnética funcional para comprobar el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso de su cerebro, un encefalograma, etc. Con todas estas pruebas pudimos ver imágenes del cerebro de Gon y ver cómo estaba funcionando. Y no es normal. Su córtex prefrontal, la zona que controla los impulsos emocionales, fue dañado. Ahora tiene una actividad muy reducida a cómo debería ser, y tiene una sobre activación en la amígdala cerebral que es la zona donde se generan las emociones. Su nivel de dopamina es más reactivo de lo normal...

—¿Qué es eso? —lo interrumpió Killúa.

—La dopamina es un neurotransmisor que se encarga de promover la motivación y la sensación de recompensa o del placer —explicó brevemente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Hay un gen que produce una enzima llamada MAOA que regula los niveles de neurotransmisores involucrados en el control de los impulsos. Gon parece que carece de este gen. Y cuando se le preguntó, él dijo que sufrió un daño muy severo en la cabeza cuando peleó contra el criminal que asesinó —Dio otra bocanada de humo—. Todo esto en conjunto hizo que algo se activara dentro de él... Como verán, son muchos los factores que actúan sobre la enfermedad de Gon. Según estos estudios él tiene muchos genes psicopáticos que se le despertaron. El golpe, el trastorno psicótico compartido que tiene con Hisoka, sus genes psicopáticos, el trastorno de empatía que tiene solo con Hisoka...

—En conclusión —volvió a interrumpir Kurapika—, Gon se ha convertido en un psicópata.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y devastador.

—Gon no nació psicópata, un psicópata se nace, no se hace. Gon se convirtió en esto que es ahora por diversos factores que actuaron en conjunto. Él es... —Aún le costaba decirlo—Es un sociópata... —Otra pausa—. En principio... —prosiguió Leorio— no podemos permitir que Gon esté cerca de Hisoka. En todos esos meses que estuvo con él Gon no solo desarrolló la enfermedad del Folie á deux, sino que desarrolló un trastorno de empatía solo con él, cosa realmente extraña dada su condición, pero así es. Ahora Gon siente que Hisoka es el único que lo entiende. Hay una conexión entre ellos demasiado fuerte y destructiva.

.

.

.

Pensó que de alguna manera el mago podría lograr salirse del aprieto. Hisoka intentó por un momento salirse del agarre del monofilamento de nylon, pero el hilo estaba cubierto de un nen muy resistente que lo mantenía bien sujeto al tronco. Sin embargo, el psicópata parecía sumamente complacido, como si lo deseara. Su expresión burlona y los brillantes ojos apenas conteniendo la increíble emoción que sentía por dentro saltaba a la vista.

Y ahí estaba, frente a él, tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, era imposible resistirse a la corrosiva tentación. Pero adentro de Gon moraban dos contrapartes igual de poderosas: por un lado, estaba el abrumador deseo de matarlo, y por el otro, estaba aquella empatía trastornada que lo unía al mago, anhelaba matarlo tanto como no hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

Fue con el brazo.

Un solo golpe: directo, certero.

Fascinante.

Y el fascinante curso rojo tomó lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos y miró el impoluto techo. Los incesantes golpes a la puerta lo habían despertado. Sabía quién era. El mismo que todos los días venía a verlo sin que Gon tuviera interés en hablar con él. En realidad, él solo hablaba con los médicos o cuando era muy necesario.

— _Hisoka_ —pensó.

No podía evitarlo. Él se había vuelto como su otra parte.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Hubo un evidente destello de alegría en el rostro de Killúa. Era la primera vez que Gon le abría la puerta.

Todo se sentía tan extraño.

Killúa quiso decir algo, pero no pudo de inmediato. Tantos días insistiendo en hablar con él, pero Gon solo lo había ignorado, y no pensó que ese día finalmente accedería a verlo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Trató de sonar casual y despreocupado, pero sabía que no era lo mismo que hace años. Killúa había perdido aquella naturalidad mucho tiempo atrás.

Gon no le contestó, primero fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a cepillarse los dientes, hábito que nunca se le quitaba desde que su tía Mito se lo había inculcado. Ella había sido la razón por la cual _esa otra parte_ había permanecido dormida en sus genes hasta el momento del colosal golpe. Gon se había sentido perdido y confundido al principio, tal vez aún lo estaba, pero pese a que Hisoka había sido parte del catalizador del surgimiento de aquella abyecta criatura, también había sido quien lo ayudó a lidiar con ella, y aceptarla de alguna manera, pues Hisoka y él ahora eran muy similares.

 _Eran monstruos._

—No finjas que no lo sabes —finalmente contestó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Últimamente solía permanecer mucho tiempo mirando el reflejo en el cristal: minutos, horas. Quieto. Estoíco. Era como si se analizara a sí mismo, o como si tratara de encontrarse.

Y de súbito, el cristal se vio quebrado, varias fisuras emergieron y el reflejo de Gon quedó desfigurado. Una de las fisuras se aflojó y un pedazo cayó. Ahora su rostro se veía incompleto. Miró hacia el pedazo caído y en él vio la característica sonrisa ladina del mago que ahora no solo veía en sueños.

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo Killúa con pesar, rompiendo el horrible e insoportable silencio—. Los médicos pueden decir una cosa, pero para mí no tiene validez si no eres tú quien me lo dice.

Y el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

Y el reflejo de Hisoka desapareció.

Pero Gon siguió sin mirar a Killúa. El espejo parecía aún tenerlo bajo un trance. En realidad, apenas escuchaba al asesino de cabellos plateados. No le importaba. Sin embargo, algo lo había impulsado a abrirle la puerta en lugar de ignorarlo como siempre lo hacía.

—Estoy como estoy —declaró con frialdad—. Y aquí estoy. Vivo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, con muchos médicos dándome pastillas y otras medicinas. Solo salgo de aquí cuando ellos tienen que hacerme preguntas —continuó hablando distante. La fijeza de sus ojos hacia el objeto de su reflejo era escueta y perturbadora.

La abismal distancia que había entre ellos despedazaba a Killúa.

—Pero tú eliges estar aquí, Gon. Y eso es porque sabes que hay algo mal dentro tuyo.

Gon se quedó callado por unos largos segundos.

—Me preguntaba qué es lo que había de malo en mí —declaró—. Quería saber qué había cambiado...

—Hisoka es el culpable —dijo Killúa de inmediato—. Él es quien provocó todo esto. Él te hizo esto.

 _Qué patético._

—Él es un ser nocivo, Gon —siguió Killúa—. No hay nada bueno en él. ¡Es un psicópata asesino! —exclamó realmente enojado.

Y por primera vez, despegó los ojos del cristal y se enfocó en Killúa. Tenía un semblante sobrecogedoramente calmado, pero lo más inquietante eran los opacos ojos clavados a los del asesino que lo absorbían hacia una vorágine de terror absoluto. Era como si Gon hubiera sido poseído por alguna criatura terriblemente ominosa. Killúa casi daba un paso hacia atrás, y es que los orbes de Gon parecían atravesarlo sin piedad.

Había algo... inhumano... turbio...

—Que yo recuerde nunca te juzgué por ser un asesino.

La voz de Gon antes sonaba apagada, pero ahora había un atisbo de indignación y repudio en el trasfondo. Sus ojos se llenaron de una ira contenida que sorprendió a Killúa sobremanera. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Gon estaba defendiendo a Hisoka.

Y dio un paso hacia el visitante, Killúa retrocedió otro.

El cazador del rayo no sabía qué pensar. Estaba demasiado confundido. El cambio sin duda había sido radical en Gon. Y esa sensación... esa espeluznante sensación que lo hacía sentir...

—Dime —Dio otro paso hacia él—, ¿me tienes miedo?

Y el asesino sintió que su estómago daba un vuelvo brusco de real angustia y pavor.

Y se marchó.

Sin darle importancia a lo sucedido, Gon simplemente puso una mano frente a él. La abrió y la cerró con lentitud, examinándola, como si experimentase una nueva sensación, como si estuviese estrenando un nuevo cuerpo.

—Yo sé quién soy, Killúa. Tú no —sentenció en soledad.

Ya no servía de nada que siguiera allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las primeras gotas de sudor atestaron su rostro. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? No. Era impensable. Gon era su amigo. El primer y verdadero amigo que él había tenido. Lo apreciaba demasiado. Lo quería demasiado. Pero...

Le tenía miedo.

No podía negarlo.

Al principio, Killúa pensó que lo que le había pasado a su amigo era similar a lo que le había sucedido cuando Kaito murió y enfrentó a Pitou, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Esto era mucho más delicado y grave. Hisoka había cambiado a Gon profundamente, ¿irrevocablemente? Ya nada quedaba de aquel muchacho alegre, cristalino y enérgico que había sido. Y lo que Killúa sentía ante su presencia era un temor muy diferente al que había tenido por su hermano Illumi tiempo atrás. Este era más lacerante, más tangible, más tenebroso, era puro, y se calaba dolorosamente en lo más hondo de su ser.

Aun así, eso no cambiaba nada. Lo había hecho antes y lo haría ahora también.

Salvaría a Gon a cualquier precio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago cristalino. Las aguas de ese bosque eran serenas y apacibles, un lugar perfecto para pasar un momento agradable. Dejó que la suave brisa acariciara sus rebeldes y largos cabellos.

Estaba esperando.

Sentía que faltaba poco para que sucediera algo increíble. Y cuando eso ocurriera finalmente sería libre. Verdaderamente libre. Gon concluyó que internarse en aquel hospital psiquiátrico por voluntad propia había sido un error. Tal vez no tanto, en realidad, pues estando en aquel lugar por casi cuatro meses por fin había tenido tiempo de meditar muchas cosas en su cabeza y concluir que no necesitaba de aquel entorno blanco y aquel horrible olor a medicina. Las terapias habían sido una pérdida de tiempo y los fármacos también. Aquel encierro solo había aumentado sus ansias de ser libre y buscar motivación. Necesitaba algo de dopamina segregando en su interior, necesitaba sentir algo, necesitaba terminar con su transformación, aceptarse a sí mismo por completo.

— _Hisoka_ —Otra vez el mago invadió sus pensamientos. Él era el único que podía ayudarlo, el único que realmente lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Mientras estaba absorto en sus elucubraciones, la presencia de movimiento lo hizo volver a enfocarse en su entorno. Un osezno bebía agua tranquilamente a su lado. Era extraño que la madre no anduviera cerca. El animal lucía cansado, perdido y sediento, pues bebía abundante agua. En cuanto cesó de beber, se acercó aún más a Gon y lo miró. Inmediatamente, Gon recordó al mismo osezno cuya madre Kaito había asesinado por su culpa en Isla Ballena. El pequeño se puso en el regazo del cazador y ahí permaneció unos cuantos minutos. Gon lo dejó estar. Pero pronto lo invadió aquella terrible necesidad. Sí. Era la misma que muchas veces tomó lugar. Y el peludo animal pareció percibir la monstruosidad acechante y trató de huir, pero la mano fuerte de Gon fue más rápida. Ahora él miraba a la presa con perturbadora fijeza mientras la necesidad crecía ineluctablemente.

En ese momento, se oyó una risa socarrona a cierta distancia. Había alguien que estaba observando la escena como si fuera un espectáculo. Gon sabía de quien se trataba. A Hisoka le gustaba observar tanto como matar si lo que veía era algo interesante. Gon retrocedió al momento en que había matado al criminal que le había cortado el cuello a Leorio. El mago había estado ahí deleitándose con lo ocurrido. Luego Gon se había ido con él. Fue un acto automático. Desde ese momento se sintió inexorablemente atraído y conectado con Hisoka. Era poco lo que hablaban. Lo de ellos era pura acción y adrenalina. En esos meses viajando juntos Gon todavía tenía un problema de moralidad, pero luego aquello fue desapareciendo hasta reducirse a nada, y pese que se resistía a matar se encontró con que le fascinaba ver al mago hacerlo y pronto él también empezó a desgarrar y a torturar.

El fuerte agarre de la mano derecha de Gon no dejó que el pequeño animal se marchara. El instinto de éste le hizo saber que algo horripilante estaría a punto de pasarle. Por otro lado, el instinto abominable de Gon lo había invadido tan de repente que el osezno jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel apacible ser que yacía en la orilla del límpido lago podía ser tan aterrador. Lo único que quería era liberarse e irse lo más lejos posible del cazador, pero mientras más desesperadamente trataba de zafarse, Gon más lo apretaba hasta que un dolor atroz fustigó cada célula del pequeño cuerpo del animal. Daba zarpazos y trataba de morder a su verdugo, pero el otro se mantenía imperturbable a la vez que los ojos empezaban a fulgurar con un inconmensurable placer. Antes, Gon jamás se hubiera imaginado realizar un acto tan abominable, pero ahora era diferente. No sentía ni el menor atisbo de empatía por la pequeña criatura, en cambio, su éxtasis aumentaba a medida que su mano apretaba cada vez más a su víctima. Sus dedos se enterraban lenta y dolorosamente sobre el cuello del animal hasta que los globos oculares se le hinchaban y se enrojecían inyectados con el más intenso y crudo pavor. Los horribles chillidos parecían retumbar por todos lados y rápidamente espantaron a todo pequeño animal que estuviera cerca, pues todos presentían el aura aberrante del que cometía aquel acto tan despreciable. Pronto los tendones del osezno se hincharon y del hocico del pequeño comenzó a emerger una explosión de borbollones que chorreaban e impregnaban el rostro y parte de la ropa de Gon. Los huesos crujían y se astillaban melodiosamente. El dolor que padecía el pequeño oso era indescriptible, y sufrió y luchó por su vida hasta que los ojos se le salieron y su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo. Ahí recién fue cuando Gon lo soltó de súbito. El cuerpo dio unos cuantos espasmos hasta que finalmente quedó inmóvil.

La sangre alcanzó el agua y lo corrompió de escarlata. Él se miró en el reflejo rojo y finalmente pudo encontrarse a sí mismo. Con aquel acto la transformación estaba completa y pudo liberarse.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo.

Y luego de aquello, Gon dirigió su mirada por primera vez al mago. Él estaba sonriendo como siempre, bañado en sangre de alguna víctima y con los ojos refulgiendo de éxtasis. Si bien antes Gon compartía una increíble conexión y empatía con Hisoka, jamás pudo descifrarlo por completo. Ahora sí podía. La criatura frente a él era simplemente fascinante, un ser que solo él tenía el privilegio de entender, solo él podía vislumbrar su esencia y sabía que el mago también era el único que realmente podía hacer lo mismo con él.

—Puedo verte.

Y el mago amplió más su sonrisa.

—Yo también.

Pero el tercer individuo —y que había sido ignorado totalmente— refulgió de repente en un aura plateada que captó la atención de los otros dos presentes. El asesino del rayo había visto la cruenta escena con el osezno, pero se había quedado paralizado de la impresión. Había sido un acto tan hórrido de parte de la persona menos esperada que apenas ahora lo había podido procesar.

Ya no podía ver a Gon a los ojos.

Sin embargo, posó los iracundos fanales sobre el mago. Y con aquel gesto bastó para que Hisoka entendiera. Qué alucinante. Podía sentir la furia corrosiva irradiar desde el asesino, pero también percibía la angustia que carcomía y hacía sangrar su alma.

Y por eso mismo Killúa Zoldyck ansiaba matarlo.

Lo culpaba totalmente por aquello en que Gon se había convertido. Y tenía razón. Pero era evidente la ceguera en la cual el de cabellos plateados había caído. Gon era Gon. Eso era lo que a Killúa le hacía falta entender. Aquella devoción enfermiza que él había desarrollado hacia su primer amigo nublaba todo raciocinio y le impedía ver lo que estaba a la vista. ¿Pero qué importaba? Ahora Killúa caminaba internándose aún más en el bosque y el mago lo seguía. Ya era de noche y la luna se veía imponente y espectacularmente rojiza. La acompañaba unos nubarrones que se debatían entre soltar sus lúgubres y frías lágrimas o dejar que el astro escarlata fuera el protagonista de aquella noche luctuosa y próximamente sanguinolenta.

Y de pronto, Killúa arrasó con los estorbosos árboles que yacían entre ellos para preparar el campo de batalla atestada de una fascinante luminaria carmesí.

—Prepárate —anunció con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

La escena era asombrosa, increíblemente acogedora para Hisoka. Tenía la sangre hirviendo y deseando poder clavar sus garras sobre esa tersa y blanca piel. Se imaginó cómo hubiera reaccionado Gon en aquellos días en los que le importaba sus amigos. Sin duda hubiera sido todo un espectáculo. En ese momento Hisoka se dio cuenta cuan verdaderamente fascinado y atraído se había sentido por aquel monstruo que ahora había despertado. Lo añoraba tanto dormido como despierto, incluso el proceso de transformación había sido simplemente deleitante.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, algo perturbadoramente sobrenatural sucedió.

Inesperado e inhumanamente rápido.

Una hercúlea mano se había clavado en la boca del estómago de Killúa, dejándolo sin aliento, a la vez que ampliaba los ojos con absoluta y dolida incredulidad. Luego Gon le desgarró la carne y la trituró para luego quitar la mano y dejar caer al asesino.

Y el rojo se derramó: caliente y abundante.

Y el mago miró a Gon. Observó el resultado de la alucinante acción ejecutada, con una admiración trastornada.

La fruta madura era increíblemente poderosa.

Sin duda el alma de Killúa estaba hecha pedazos por todo lo que había pasado, por haber sido testigo de aquello en que se había convertido una de las personas más importantes de su vida. No obstante, aquel acto fue como si el propio Gon hubiera agarrado esos mismos pedazos y los hubiera trizado sin el menor atisbo de piedad.

—G-Gon... —susurró el caído.

Y finalmente, el aura plateada se extinguió dando lugar a un panorama exquisitamente sangriento.

Justo como a ambos monstruos les gustaba.

Pero eso ya no era suficiente.

Los dos sabían qué era lo que más anhelaban.

—Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? —habló Gon. La conexión que tenían era tan intrínseca que él podía saber los deseos más oscuros y retorcidos del mago.

—Quiero exactamente lo mismo que tú —manifestó Hisoka, posando delicadamente una mano sobre la cadera y pasando la otra mano hacia atrás por sobre sus perfectos cabellos, a la vez que miraba a Gon de manera socarrona y provocadora. A continuación, hizo aparecer numerosas cartas flotando frente a él.

Ambos ardían en una terrible necesidad por destriparse entre sí y por el tacto de los fluidos escarlata, querían arrancarse las entrañas y bañarse en la sangre del otro.

Entonces lo harían.

Una serie de ataques se efectuaron. Los dos eran dos bestias demasiado poderosas. Increíblemente, no hubo demasiados trucos. El afán de hacerse daño no era meramente por satisfacer la sed de sangre y por el placer de sentir la carne del otro ser destrozada, sino la enfermiza forma que tenían de reafirmar el profundo lazo que los unía. Se respetaban, se comprendían y se admiraban entre sí. Veían el alma y la esencia del otro en su estado más puro e íntimo.

La lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente, pero la luna escarlata seguía asomada, iluminándolos como si fueran los protagonistas de una obra maestra en un gran escenario. Hubo cortes, desgarramientos, efluvios pletóricos de sangre que los sumergió a ambos en un placer totalmente frenético. Pronto el lugar se convirtió en una ominosa carnicería. Gon le había arrancado el brazo izquierdo a Hisoka y él le había arrancado el brazo derecho a Gon.

A cierta distancia de ellos, dos individuos hicieron acto de presencia. Los recién llegados miraron la escena totalmente atónitos. Lo que veían era algo demencial y desquiciante. Por un momento Kurapika y Leorio no supieron qué hacer, pero al salir de aquel deleznable estupor decidieron que debían detener aquella locura y llevar a Gon de regreso al hospital psiquiátrico de donde había escapado días atrás.

—¡Kurapika! —exclamó Leorio como señal para actuar.

El rubio asintió, pero un grito desesperado los detuvo de inmediato, horrorizados al darse cuenta de quién era esa voz. Ninguno de los dos pudo procesar aquella otra visión.

Era Killúa.

—N-No ha-gan... nada... —balbuceó.

El asesino del rayo apenas podía moverse. Y era inconcebible dado a las grandes torturas y entrenamientos que había recibido durante toda su vida. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Gon lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo, y si no fuera por aquella resistencia sobrehumana que Killúa poseía, probablemente ahora estaría muerto. Pero aún podía estarlo. Gon le había arrancado un gran pedazo de carne con las manos y ahora sangraba sin cesar.

Leorio y Kurapika estaban confundidos y absolutamente espantados por lo que estaban viviendo. Por primera vez en sus vidas no estaban seguros de cómo actuar en esos momentos. Dos de sus valiosísimos amigos estaban muriendo. Debían atender a Killúa y ayudar a Gon de inmediato.

—Dejen a G-Gon...

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Killúa probablemente estaba alucinando por la terrible pérdida de sangre. Ambos concluyeron que debían actuar rápido. Killúa notó esto y cayó de rodillas. Pero no solo por la terrible debilidad que sentía, sino porque, una vez más, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su amigo.

Gon.

Mientras se había quedado tendido en el suelo, Killúa pudo reflexionar varias cosas luego de asumir el que una de las personas más importantes para él intentara matarlo. Aquel intento de asesinato lo obligó a ver lo que saltaba a la vista.

Gon ya no era su amigo.

La relación de amistad que habían tenido había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, desde el momento en que ellos se habían separado. Tal vez antes. Tenía que aceptarlo. La verdad era que Killúa había estado corriendo detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo inútilmente. Se había vuelto egoísta a un nivel diferente de lo que Gon lo era: intentaba forzar algo que ya no existía porque no podía soportar vivir sin aquello, y también por la culpa que sentía de haber abandonado a Gon por cuidar exclusivamente de Alluka. La realidad era que Gon ya no era ese muchacho amable, bullicioso y efusivo que había conocido. Y probablemente tampoco estaba enfermo.

 _El monstruo siempre había estado ahí._

Y ahora que lo veía luchar contra Hisoka, finalmente discernía todo con una dolorosa y martirizante claridad. Y eso era la peor tortura a la cual él había sido sometido en toda su vida. Ningún tormento físico o mental podía comparársele. Le gustase o no, ahora era aquel psicópata quien entendía a Gon mejor que nadie. El lazo que tenían era totalmente destructivo y desquiciado, pero inefable. Ambos eran iguales. Hisoka le había regalado a Gon comprensión, conexión, liberación, alivio. En cambio, Killúa había tratado de arrastrarlo a ser alguien que él ya no podía ser. Entonces si ya todo lo que lo unía a Gon estaba roto, Killúa le regalaría el último y el único gesto de amistad que podía.

Ya de rodillas, inclinó su cabeza y la puso sobre el lodo sangriento y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Por favor... —imploró.

Aquella imagen de un Killúa destrozado y humillado era devastadora.

—¿Por qué...? —habló Leorio.

—P-Porque esto es lo que él quiere...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadeantes, ambos quedaron inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro mientras la sangre fluía incesantemente de sus lacerados cuerpos.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Lo que siempre habían querido.

—Gracias —dijo Gon de repente.

Y el mago se vio completamente sorprendido ante esa simple palabra. Después de todo, Gon siempre había sido una criatura demasiado pura y sincera aun con el monstruo despierto, porque esa era su verdadera esencia.

—Si hice algo por ti fue solo por beneficio propio —declaró Hisoka.

 _Y lo extraordinario sucedió._

—Mientes.

Y el psicópata curvó los labios de nuevo en una sonrisa insondable.

Y sostuvieron el poderoso músculo rojo del otro en sus manos hasta que al mismo tiempo ambos las cerraron en un puño, haciendo que un carnoso y efervescente efluvio de ventrículos, aurículas, venas y arterías se esparcieran vigorosamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Killúa, Kurapika y Leorio tenían un semblante melancólico y lúgubre frente a las tumbas de piedra. Mito y Abe estaban destruidas, especialmente la más joven quien lloraba sin cesar ante la lápida de su querido hijo. Dieciséis años era una edad demasiado corta para morir. Y realmente no lograba entender la verdadera razón de la muerte de Gon, de hecho, poco había podido comprender de lo que Leorio le había explicado, pero en realidad, lo único que le importaba es que él ya no estaba en este mundo y jamás podría volver a verlo.

Por otro lado, Killúa también estaba demasiado afectado. Le dolía ver a Mito y a la abuela de esa forma. Y otra vez la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, ocurría algo similar con Leorio y Kurapika. Leorio también se culpaba por haber sido la razón del enfrentamiento de aquel criminal contra Gon, lo cual produjo el atroz golpe que desató la locura. Kurapika pensaba que en cuanto Gon había sido internado debió haber cazado a Hisoka y matarlo, después de todo aquel psicópata estaba en la lista de los cazadores más buscados por los asesinatos a otros cazadores que había cometido. Kurapika era un cazador de listas negras y ese era su deber.

— _Gon..._ —pensó Killúa.

Todavía no dejaba de pensar que si no lo hubiera abandonado algo podía haber cambiado.

Al principio el médico y el kuruta se habían negado rotundamente a enterrar a Gon junto a aquel cáustico ser que lo había trastornado, o eso es lo que pensaban ellos. Sin embargo, Killúa se había dado cuenta al final de que, muy a su pesar, Hisoka había sido el único que en verdad comprendía a Gon.

El final que tuvieron era lo que querían.

El ritual final que los convertirían en uno solo.

—Killúa... —dijo Leorio suavemente a la vez que posaba una mano sobre un hombro del de cabellos plateados—. Es hora de irnos —anunció.

Y cuando Killúa salió de su absorción, se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos.

—Adelántate.

Leorio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse a último momento y solo se marchó.

Una vez sólo, finalmente dejó las flores sobre la tumba de Gon que había tenido entre las manos desde que había llegado, conservando solo una consigo. Miró un rato más la lápida con una fijeza afligida y luego posó los ojos sobre la tumba de al lado. Aún odiaba a Hisoka con toda su alma, pero ya no lo culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido a Gon. El sentimiento venía por otro lado, venía por el lado de los celos y la envidia que le tenía por haber sido el único que realmente pudo ayudar a Gon.

Sin embargo...

—Gracias —susurró.

Y puso la flor sobre la desnuda tumba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Cuando surgió esta idea, simplemente no pude parar. Soy amante del terror psicológico, el gore y el Halloween ¡así que imagínense! XD Creo que me quedó más largo de lo previsto, pero bueno, afortunadamente Fanfiction no tiene límite de palabras para escribir. Esta historia me absorbió completamente, pues Hunter X es mi obra favorita seguida de Yu Yu Hakusho, realmente quería dedicarle algo especial, y pues me pareció que esto podría ser un buen tributo a una obra tan espectacular. Me gustaría comentar algo que me hizo retrasar la historia bastante, y es que soy amante de los animales, por lo tanto, la escena en la que Gon tortura y mata al osezno me hizo sentir bastante mal hasta el punto de que casi no la escribo. Sin embargo, me pareció necesario, no solo porque creo que lastimar a un animal es un acto abominable, sino porque era un símbolo que mostraba la clara finalización de la transformación del monstruo. Gon amaba los animales, pero al final solo podía sentir placer y motivación mediante la tortura y la sangre, y terminó por perder completamente su humanidad y el respeto hacia los otros seres vivos.**

 **¡En fin!**

 **A todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí se lo agradezco profundamente y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o errores gramaticales que hayan visto, la verdad solo tuve tiempo de hacer una sola revisión.**

 **Les deseo un feliz Halloween para todos :D**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
